Shadow
is the tertiary antagonist of Mega Man X: Command Mission. Role Initially appearing deployed to Giga City's Lagrano Ruins as a Maverick Hunter alongside X and Zero, he'd actually defected towards the Rebellion Army in the end of the first chapter. Shadow betrays the Hunters when he, X, and Zero confront Epsilon atop the ruins. Later, he confronts X and company in the Gimialla Mines where he reveals the existence of a powerful new alloy, the Supra-Force Metal, as well as the fact that he betrayed his comrades and pledged allegiance to Epsilon for this. Despite using the Supra Metal, he is still defeated when Zero arrives and joins the fight in order to get revenge for his betrayal. However, before his destruction, he makes one last attempt at Zero with his Pulverizer Cannon, only to be intercepted and countered by Spider, who took the blow for Zero and then destroyed him, earning Zero's respect and trust. Ironically, Spider would be revealed as Colonel Redips in disguise, and to have manipulated the entire situation for exactly the same reason Shadow became a pawn - the Supra-force Metal. Personality Shadow is extremely ambitious, and will backstab anybody he needs to for his own personal gain, even as Shadow was losing to X and Zero, he showed no remorse for his betrayal, although he was hoping that X and Zero would have joined him in the Rebellion, he is also shown to be somewhat sadistic and violent, frequently making references to cutting people up to pieces, as well as constantly emitting an insane grin. He also seems to have high respect for Epsilon, however, as he reacted angrily to X's accusations of Epsilon being a Maverick, and he also seemed to be trying to defend the Supra-Force Metal from the Maverick Hunters. Stats and Abilities ''Round 1'' ''Round 2'' *He has 46,000 HP total and two phases to his battle when encountered at the Gimialla Mines. The first half of the battle ends after a set amount of time (8 turns), but the second part will not end until he is defeated. The HP will not be entirely depleted until the second part. *Shadow's attacks include various elemental attacks, though it seems he favors Ice attacks. He also performs a regular slash, Fatal Attack (which cuts about 1/3 of the target's total HP), and Pulverizer Cannon, which takes three turns to charge. The Pulverizer Cannon, like the Preon Pod's and Pressure's charge-up attacks, can be interrupted with enough damage. If the Pulverizer Cannon strikes, it hits for around 7000 damage to all three characters in the party. At this point in the game, the only method of surviving the Pulverizer Cannon is with Axl's "Stealth Mode" or Trickstar Spider. Dialogues Confrontation at Gimialla Mine X: You!! Shadow: Long time no see, X. X: Shadow! You're gonna pay for betraying us... Shadow: Well, X... I suppose you came here hoping to find the Supra-Force Metal? X: Supra-Force Metal?! What's that?! Shadow: You know very well. It's an improved form of Force Metal that the Rebellion Army is studying to help all Reploids achieve their ideal! You government lackeys can't have it! Spider: Achieve their ideal? What is it that the Supra-Force Metal does exactly? Shadow: There's no need for me to describe the effects. Take me on and see for yourselves! Shadow: X, surely you can tell. I'm stronger now. All due to the power of Supra-Force Metal. I swore allegiance to Epsilon for this! X: You sold out your friends for that power? That's some "ideal!" All you Mavericks care about is power! Shadow: How dare you call the great Epsilon a Maverick! X, I had hoped to gain you as an ally, but I hope no longer! I'll take your head, for Epsilon! It all ends here! (Shadow advances, but is intercepted and knocked back by Zero.) Shadow: You! You're alive?! X: Zero! Zero: Think you could beat me so easily? Shadow! I've got a big load of payback just for you! Time for round 2! Let's do it, Maverick! See also *In-battle lines for Mega Man X: Command Mission enemies Gallery 048 - Evil Shadow.jpg|In-game concept art of Shadow. CM_ShadowConcept.jpg|Shadow's concept art from Mega Man X Official Complete Works. ShadowEarlyDesign.jpg|Shadow's early design. Videos Trivia *Shadow's appearance slightly resembles that of Zain from Mega Man Xtreme, as both designs are heavily influenced by samurai armor and use oversized katana as weapons. *Shadow also shares some similarities with Double from Mega Man X4. Both use a similar color palette in their armors as well as similar designs like the horns in their helmets, and both use a sword as weapon, they also were both traitors of the Maverick Hunters that served to the main antagonists. *Shadow's face prior to his betrayal appears calm and collected, but changes to wide-eyed and crazed for all apparances afterwards. He was also paranoid when he found out Zero survived his attack. Category:Mega Man X characters Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission characters Category:Mega Man X: Command Mission bosses Category:Rebellion Army Category:Reploids Category:Mavericks Category:Male Reploids Category:Humanoid design Category:Deceased Category:Antagonists Category:Major Antagonists